I Hope We'll Meet Again: A Closer Two-Shot Songfic
by KompassionAngel
Summary: "Forget about me Mon, move on. I hope one day we'll meet again." 1988, Boulder City Bar. Chandler meets a girl named Monica and they fall madly in love after their first day as a couple. However, Chandler is forced to leave Nevada when he gets a job offer in Manhattan, New York. But does Chandler get his wish of meeting Monica again a little sooner than expected? A "Closer" SongFic


Author's Note

Hello everyone! This is my first songfic I've ever made, and I really hope all of you enjoy it! I'm still working on,"The Sleepover." I'm almost done the next chapter! I really hope this two/three-shot (I haven't decided yet!) song fic at least becomes as successful as that fanfic :) All reviews, favourites, and follows are really appreciated and i take all to heart.

Love,

Kompassion Angel (K.A.)

 **CAUTION: All lyrics used for this SongFic is from the song** _ **,"Closer by: The Chainsmokers ft. Halesy."**_ **Go check out the song if you've never heard it as yet!**

Chapter 1 - Fake ID

 _ **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**_

 _ **I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay**_

~ Boulder City, Nevada ~

It was 1988, Boulder City Bar. Chandler felt his leather jacket pocket, making sure his fake ID was there when he took a seat away from a lady irrelevant to him.

A bar tender with a name tag that read,"Gunther" quickly came up to him as he cleaned a glass.

"What can I get you?" Gunther asked, placing the cleaned glass in front of Chandler.

"5 buds." Chandler replied, somewhat bluntly.

"ID?" Chandler immediately pulled out his fake ID and placed it on the counter.

He felt a hint of panic when Gunther read his ID longer than intended, sighing of relief when he finally walked away.

Knowing his order would take awhile, Chandler looked around the bar, tapping his fingers on the counter top.

There wasn't many people in the bar, maybe because it was only 12:00 pm, but Chandler could careless. He gave up on humans; women especially.

It was 2 weeks ago Chandler caught Rebecca, his only girlfriend for 3 years, cheating on him. He didn't know cheating could hurt so bad. For the first time in years Chandler cried, asking god why such bad things happened to him. Why he couldn't have a family, Why he couldn't have a real girlfriend, why he couldn't have any friends. The only friend he had was Ross, his best friend from since middle school.

Alcohol was sadly one of Chandler's ways of escaping the world around him and when he found a place he could get a fake ID, it was the best day of his life. He knew he drank too much, but it was the only thing that let him forget about his problems.

But today Chandler was doing just fine, and felt better than he did 2 weeks ago. He accepted the fact he would never be happy, and decided he would have to learn to live with it.

Chandler finally looked beside him and saw the beautiful woman a seat away from him, with dark hair and milky, pale skin. Even though he promised himself he would never talk or fall for another woman again in his life, Chandler could tell she was worth it.

He continued to stare at her until she looked directly back at him with her green eyes, and Chandler felt his heart sink when she smiled at him. She was so beautiful.

Chandler shyly smiled back but the contact broke when Gunther came back with 5 Budweisers in his hand.

Gunther placed all 5 opened beers in front of Chandler, and he immediately took a sip of one, placing the bottle to his lips.

As Chandler placed his beer back down he looked back at the girl beside him and she was still looking at him, looking interested into him more than any other girl ever had.

She looked like a simple, educated girl wearing light make-up and casual clothing, a pink tank top and blue shorts.

"I have to say hi to her." Chandler thought.

"H-Hello." Chandler said, wanting to kick himself for his un-nessasary stumble with the beginning of his word.

"Hi." She replied, smiling just like she did a few minutes before.

Chandler took another sip of his beer before he continued."What's your name?" He asked, knowing it must be as beautiful as her.

"Monica." She replied.

 _"Monica, Monica, Monica."_ Chandler chanted in his head, knowing he heard the name from somewhere else. Yet, he immediately shrugged it off and knew he was right. Her name _is_ just as beautiful as her.

"That's a beautiful name." Chandler finally said aloud.

"Thank you." Monica replied."What's your name?"

Chandler always hated his name. He always hesistated to tell anyone, espiecally girls.

"Uhh, um...it's Chandler." He winced, un-comfortably.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked, noticing his wince.

"Oh nothing, I just t-thought maybe y-you...uhh.." Chandler stumbled again, aware of how terrible he was with talking to women."...Wouldn't like me beacuse of my n-name."

"Really?" Monica giggled. She moved closer to Chandler sitting in the seat parting them. Chandler nodded and his face slightly reddened.

"Your name is just as cute as you are, _Chandler_." Monica admitted, raising his chin with her finger.

Chandler smiled."Thank you." He responded in alomost a whisper, and took another sip of his beer.

"Would you like one?" Chandler asked, tapping his finished beer.

"S-Sure." Monica responded, shakingly gripping the Budwiser Chandler handed to her.

Monica took the beer and shut her eyes as she slightly tilted back her head, taking a gulp. Chandler watched as she placed down her beer and realized she wasn't close to 21 years of age.

"How old are you?" Chandler asked.

"Twenty-one." Monica quickly replied, sitting quite stiffly."How about you?"

Chandler fiddled with his fake ID card, finally considering to read the fake information."Well I am too aparently."

Monica leaned in a little closer to Chandler, making his heart skip a beat a second time that day."Are you using a fake ID?"

Chandler nodded, knowing he could trust her."I know you are too." He smirked.

Monica's face whittened."N-No I'm not...I'm actually 21 years old."

"Okay then _Monica the 21 year old_ , would you like to get out of here and take a walk?" Chandler suggested.

"Sure, that would be nice." Monica replied. She looked behind her, and grabbed her tiny purse before hoping off her seat and smirked as she watched Chandler tried to gather his un-finished beers.

"Would you like some help?" Monica asked a little too late since a second later the beers fell out Chandler's hands, breaking on the floor.

"Well I would've."Chandler said, walking past the broken pieces in agony.

Monica followed him out the door and put a hand around his shoulder."I'm sorry." She quietly said.

Chandler let a tiny smile past his lips."Why are you apologizing? I drink too much anyways."

"Why?" Monica asked, looking at him in his ocean blue eyes for a second time that day. She loved the way she could see all his emotions, swirling through his eyes.

"Problems." Chandler replied simply."I drink away all my problems."

Chandler took a seat on an empty bench and Monica sat beside him. A few feet away from them was a popular clothes store that recently came to the city and quite alot of people were going in.

"...I have problems too." Monica admitted."But I don't drink them away. I use to eat them away until one boy I really liked said I was fat. From since then I've started to eat healthy and just learned to live with my problems."

"That boy is an asshole." Chandler said."I bet you were beautiful anyways."

Monica softly smiled.

"I was far from beautiful then." She replied."...By the way, I'm not actually 21."

Chandler laughed."Yeah, I knew that. How old are you actually?"

"Eight-teen." Monica replied truthfully."How about you?"

"Me too, but I'm turning nine-teen next week." Chandler responded.

"When exactly?"

"August 19, but I don't do anything." Chandler looked down at the concrete floor."I have no family or friends except for a guy nam-"

"Monica!" Someone shouted. Both Chandler looked around for who called her name until he saw Monica begin to wave at the person. He looked in Monica's direction and clenched his teeth when he saw who it was. It was Rebecca.

 _ **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**_

 _ **But I hope I never see them again**_

Chandler immediately got up from his seat and walked away from the bench into a nearby alley. Monica saw this and quickly followed him.

She watched as Chandler pulled out his cigarette pack and pulled one out, quickly lighting it before closing his eyes as he placed it to his lips. His back was braced against the wall and he looked over to her, noticing her presence.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked, walking closer to him.

"That was the girl that...broke my heart..." Chandler said. A tear slipped from his eye, and he quickly wiped it away."...She was the one that made me get back into drinking and smoking. I was doing just fine before, I quit all of it but she just had to go and cheat on me."

Monica's face softened."I...I didn't know _she_ did that to you, Chandler. She's a terrible person for doing that to someone like you. I don't even know you yet but I know you're a really good person. Anyone would be lucky to be able to call you their boyfriend or even friend."

"Do you really mean that?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you Monica." He said softly, dropping his ciggarette on the floor, immediately stepping on it."Thank you, really. I just met you today but I feel like I've known you forever."

" _Probably you have_." Monica mumbled underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" Chandler asked, leaning off the wall.

"Oh nothing." Monica quickly replied."Let's just get out of here."

"Okay, sure." Chandler walked beside Monica as they walked back onto the sidewalk.

"Where do you want to go?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know, probably we can g- Oh shoot." Monica put out her hand, as it started to lightly rain.

Chandler glanced at the sky and saw very dark clouds begin to form, the rain coming down harder than it did before.

He tore off his jacket and immediately handed it to Monica.

"No, no, keep your jacket on Chandler." Monica said, slightly shivering.

"You're shivering, put it on." Chandler demanded.

"T-thanks." Monica put on the jacket, a little big for her."We can go back to my place a block from here."

Lightning crashed startling the both of them."Okay, lets go!" Chandler exclaimed.

 **...**

Monica quickly opened the door to her apartment and they both walked in, soaking wet, huffing for air.

"Oh wow." Chandler sighed."That was the fastest I've ever ran."

Monica giggled."Me too."

She took off Chandler's jacket, and hanged it in her closet."Thank you for lending me your jacket." She said.

"No problem."

A moment later Chandler looked around the apartment when a picture placed on a small table near the closet caught his eye. He picked it up and stared at it, realizing his friend, Ross was in the photo with his mom, dad and sister... _MONICA_!

"Oh my god..." Chandler gasped.

"What's wrong?" Monica immediately asked, worried.

"You're Monica, Ross's sister?!" Chandler asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I am." Monica said quietly."I thought you would've rememeber me back at the bar, but you didn't."

"I recgonized your name, I just didn't recgonize you." Chandler shamefully stared at the floor."I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know I look alot different from when I did before." Monica said."I was almost obese until you said I was fat a few years ago. That actually helped me to loose my weight and consider to start eating healthy so thank you."

" _Thank you_?!" Chandler said, upset."You're thanking me for calling you fat?! I was an asshole for saying that Monica! I honestly don't remember saying that but I'm a douche!"

"No your not." Monica said walking over to Chandler. She stood a few centimetres away from him looking at him in his eyes for a second time that day."I really liked you and I still do Chandler. Becuase of you I would never know how it was to tie my own shoe with-out feeling like to colapse after."

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and Chandler pulled her closer by her hips.

"But that didn't make it right for me to say that you're fat behind your back and you liked me t-" Monica cut him off with a kiss, placing her lips to his forcefully.

Chandler kissed her back with the same amount of force, pulling her even closer to his body than she was before. His tounge lightly ran accross Monica's lips and she got the message, immediately opened her mouth, letting Chandler's tounge slip into it. She loved the feeling of him so close to her and his lips against hers, it was amazing. All she dreamed of for so much years coming to life.

Monica was forced to finally pull away a few moments later, gasping for air.

Chandler smiled at her, and she smiled back, the most happiest smile she ever let slip past her lips.

"That was good." Chandler said with a smile.

"Yes it was." Monica smiled back, the most happiest smile she ever let slip past her lips.

She stroked her hand through his hair which was still wettened by the rain.

"You're still soaked." Monica said."You can go take a shower if you like. The towels are inside the closet to the left of the washroom."

"Thanks." Chandler replied, softly kissing her again but pulled away before it could beome heated.

Monica watched Chandler as he walked into her bathroom, smiling to herself. Today had to offically be the best day of her life.

~ One Week Later; August 19 1988 ~

 _ **I know it breaks your heart**_

 _ **Moved to the city in a broke down car**_

Chandler groaned as he awakened to a non-stop ringing alarm, slamming it off. He glanced over to a calendar hanged beside his bed and groaned once again.

"Oh great, it's my birthday again. Another year alone." Chandler said to himself.

Monica told him as if planned, she would be out of town today with her family due to their annual Geller's Summer Vacation.

Chandler was considering to call her, just to hear her soft, beautiful voice even if it was just for a minute, but he looked over to Ross's bed and it was empty, which meant Geller's must of already left.

He slammed back onto his bed and closed his eyes, wishing he could magically fall back into a deep sleep for the rest of the day.

A minute later there an un-expected knock at his door.

Chandler raised his eyebrow, wondering who it was and immediately hopped off his bed. He was past surprised when he opened the door, probably the most suprised he ever was on his birthday. It was his mom, Nancy Bing but for a split second barely regonized who it was. She was dressed in drag queen clothing, immediately giving him back un-wanted flashbacks about the last time he saw his father in Los Vegas. He was even considering it may of been his father for that split second.

"Chandler!" Nancy exclaimed squeezing his cheeks."You've grown so big, how have you been hunny?!"

"Good I guess." Chandler said, running a hand through his hair.

 _"Of course she didn't come because of your birthday you dummy! Why would you even consider that?"_ Chandler thought, so close to slapping himself in his head right there and then.

Nancy walked straight into his dorm and looked around."Don't you think this place is too small? It's the same size as your bedroom back home."

"It's just fine." Chandler replied defensively."Any scepefic reason you came over today?"

"I just came by to see how my baby was doing." Nacy said before her eyes lit up just a moment later."...And oh yes, I have a little suprise for you outside!"

"Just like your entrance wasn't enough." Chandler mumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

He never had a close bond with his mother as a child, she was always busy writing a new novel or sneaking in other men into the mansion - something he recently found out about. Chandler learned most things from his father and could honesty admit he liked him more without feeling any kind of sorrow. However since Chandler's dad came out as gay, for the last ten years all his father had done was drift futher away leaving him with no parent figure for most of his life. It would be safe to say he was an orphan for most of his un-fortuneit life.

"Oh nothing." Chandler replied, taking a seat on his bed.

He immediately saw his mother's facial expressions sadden."Chandler, I came over here today because I wanted you to open up to me alot more. I know I've been a terrible mother, I was never there for you but I want to now."

"Oh really because a real mother would actually know that they were in labour exactly 19 years ago giving birth to their only child and not only appear at their child's door just because they're on book tour in that city!" Chandler said, upset more than ever.

Nancy was speechless."...Hunny, i-it's your birthday today?"

"Yes, but I can care less because the girl I'm extremely in love with isn't even in town!" Chandler replied angerly.

Nancy gasped."Oh my god, how did I not see that when I walked in?" Nancy looked her son in his eyes."I didn't even realize...Son you must be mad about her for me to miss that."

"I am...I love her alot." Chandler said toning down his voice."She's the only girl to ever make me feel like I mean something to her and I want to be the only man to make her feel loved. She's beautiful and smart, I still don't know how she liked me. I never want to screw anything up between us because she means alot to me and this is the first time I'm truly _in love_."

A second later there was a sniffle heard from behind Chandler, and he immediately turned around. It was Monica, standing inside his dorm by the door with a tear sliding down her cheek. Chandler immediately ran to her, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back until he slowly pulled away a moment later.

"What are you doing here Mon?" Chandler asked.

"Do you really think I would ever miss my amazing boyfriend's birthday?" She asked. Chandler wiped his thumb accross her cheek wiping away her tears of joy.

Monica hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" She asked.

"Of course I did, I love you alot Monica. I never knew someone can make such an amazing impact in my life."

Monica kissed him again, and Chandler kissed her back, putting his hands on her lower waist.

Nancy smiled and began to gather her things together."Well, I'm going to get going now, Chandler hunny I guess I will see you... _soon_."

Just as Nancy made her way out the door, Chandler stopped her."No, mom wait!"

Nancy instantly turned around.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend Monica." He said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Bing." Monica said sweetly, sticking out her hand to shake with Nancy's."I'm Monica Geller."

"Hello, hun." Nancy shook her hand and smiled. There was silence for a few seconds until Nancy's eyes lit up for a second time that day."Chandler, I almost forgot about your surprise!"

Nancy searched though her bag and pulled out a key with Volks Wagon sign. She put the key into his hands and Chandler looked at her weirdly.

"Enjoy!" Nancy exclaimed, missing his weird look.

"You want me to bring your car to the front?" Chandler asked.

"No! It's yours."

Those three simple words left Chandler in shock for a minute until he prosscessed her sentance."T-The keys...are mine?"

Nancy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you mom!" Chandler hugged Nancy."Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Chandler. Happy Birthday!"She said, happily."I promise I will remember for sure next year...The White Volks Wagon parked in the front of the parking lot is yours. I have to get going now but son enjoy your day."

With one last hug, Chandler waved his mother good-bye as she made her way to the elevators.

He shut the door and smiled at Monica, who returned the smile with a kiss. She roughly pushed him against the door and Chandler kissed her deeply again, this time the kiss alot more heated than before. A few moments later Chandler slowly pulled away.

"This was the best birthday ever." Chandler whispered against Monica's puckered lips."Thank you Mon."

"Thank _you_ Chandler." She replied. She kissed him once more and Chandler pulled away once again.

"Let's go take a ride!" Chandler smiled as he raised his keys.

Monica unexpectedly snatched the keys out his hand and ran out his dorm."Not if I leave with it first!" She laughed as she ran down the staircase and Chandler chased after her.

"You don't even have your lisence!" Chandler shouted. He eventually caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist, and started laughing as well.

"I love you Monica."

"I love you too Chan."

~ One Year Later ~

Chandler was finally graduated from Collage, as well as Ross and both were out to find a job. Ross easily found one that suit him perfectly at the Nevada Museum, and they immediately hired him. Yet for Chandler it was alot harder, and he stayed up many nights calling around different companies that specialised in Statistical analysis and data reconfiguration. Most of his calls started like this;

"Hello, this is the Statistical analysis and data reconfiguration company how may I help you?" They would ask.

"Hi, I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if you had any available in the Nevada area?"

"Please stay on hold, we'll come back to you momentarily Ma'am."

"Ma'am?!" Chandler yelled."How in the world do I sound like a _girl_?!"

Chandler rolled his eyes, and waited on hold for two hours, until someone finally came back.

"Hello, thank you for waiting. We have a few lists of different hotlines you may call from the Nevada are-"

"Hotlines?!" Chandler asked."I'm looking for a _JOB_! What do you guys not get from that?!"

"I'm sorry, but we have none of those available. Have a nice day."

"Wait!" Chandler shouted into the phone, which was un-nessesary since the employee already hanged up.

Chandler groaned, can't believing he just wasted two hours of his life. Yet he still picked up the yellow pages book in front of him and flipped through the pages until he landed on another Statistical analysis and data reconfiguration company. It was a different area code from nevada's but he still thought he could give it a try.

" _Maybe it isn't that far from here._ " Chandler thought. He picked up his phone and dialed in the number.

"Hi, I'm looking for a _Job_ and not a hotline. I've been calling around for hours and someone asked me if I'm looking for a hotline after being on hold for about 2 hours. I would appreciate if you can tell me if you have any job's available."

"Oh and I am a male okay?" He added.

"Hello sir. I'm sorry for your experience, and I would be glad to tell you that we do have a job available."

"Really?!" Chandler's voice squeaked in excitement.

"Yes, it would be great if you can tell me your name and I can write you down for the next appointment."

"My name is Chandler Bing." He replied, very close to jumping around in his apartment.

"Okay, Mr. Bing your down for our next appointment." The lady said."Our company is located near Central Park, you will see it when you walk straight down and accross the street."

"Okay!" Chandler almost shouted, but his smile quickly faded when he proccessed her last sentence."W-Wait...Central Park as in Central Park, New York?!"

"Yes sir."

"O-Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Chandler said.

"Am I really gonna consider moving to New York?" Chandler thought to himself."W-What about Monica? I can't leave her!"

Chandler placed a hand over his forehead, not knowing what to do. He eventually fell asleep, knowing he had to make up his mind by tommorrow.

 **...**

Monica awoke to a loud knock on her door, and wondered who would be at her door so early in the morning. She opened her door, and no one was there.

Monica raised an eyebrow suspious who this person was and looked around before realising there was a letter on the floor with a red rose neatly on top.

She picked the rose up and placed it on her table before picking up the letter and saw fimlliar writing at the back, her name written in cursive. She checked the letter for a stamp, seeing if the letter was delivered by mail but there was no stamp anywhere.

This mysterious person must of personally come to her door, meaning they were just were there.

She quickly teared the letter open and pulled out the paper, anxious to know who this mysterious person was. The letter read;

 _Dear Monica,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mon. I had to leave you here in Nevada, I had no choice. I don't have money or a job. I wanted you to go away with me but I knew you wanted to finish school here in Nevada and I didn't want to tear you away from your family. I never got to experience a life with a family and I could never take someone away from theirs. Forget about me Mon, move on. I hope one day, we could meet again. I'll love you forever, no matter who I may meet. Through-out this year with you it has been amazing, I was so lucky to get a girl like you. You will always be in my heart Monica._

 _Love,_

 _Chandler B._

"This has to be a joke." She thought." A very stupid joke."

Monica immediately went to her phone and dialed Chandler's number.

 _"Sorry, this number is not vaild."_

"No, no this can not be happening right now." Monica said, re-dialing Chandler's number again.

 _"Sorry, this number is not vaild."_ The voice machine repeated.

Monica immediately broke down in tears, not expecting Chandler to leave her like this just when their relationship was starting to get serious. A week before, they had their first night together and Monica was positive Chandler was her future husband...just not positive enough. He didn't tell her where he was going or where he would be, Monica was completely heart-broken. Her knight in shining armour was gone.

 **I wanted to wanted to make this chapter a lot shorter, I never expected for it to get this long and I can't believe I even considered making this a One-Shot! Imagine how much time that would take to read XD I apologize if you think this went a little too fast but I promise there will be another Chapter to this uploaded very soon which will go a lot smoother. Thank you for reading if you got this far! I have a few other Mondler fanfics on my account and if you're a big fan just like me, it would mean a lot if you went to check it out :)**

 **P.S. I made a quite a lot of changes with the grammar I missed, I apologize if you had difficulties reading a word(s). This is one of the works of mine I'm most proud of so far, and I want to make it perfect! Hahaha, I feel like I'm turning into Monica, In love with Chandler and wanting everything perfect XD I also just realized I used EMMA as Chandler's girlfriends name and I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ROSS AND RACHEL'S DAUGHTER! I also apologize for this mishap as well, I have no clue how the name Emma just so happened to come to mind to me at the time of writing. I would like to add if something may of not make sense to you in this chapter, such as Nancy as a drag queen or Chandler's Volks Wagon situation, these things will be cleared up in the next chapter. Please remember I'm also considering to make this Mondler Fanfic into a Three-shot depending on the feedback/word count of the next chapter :) Ty so far for the reviews, favs and follows they are well appreciated ^.^**


End file.
